half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Moon
I could have sworn the Earths moon has no atomosphere This is mostly correct but the fact is its not the moons atmosphere merely its lack of it. Also space is considered a near perfect vacuum. I am to tired to put a lot of thought into this. Merely brush up on your astronomy. Also minor plotholes are created if its indeed the half life combine invasion. Of course since valve never ellaborated on time it could be true that earths occeans are restored again thanks to the unellaborated time its hard to say for sure. Forgot to signiture it. I am sure theres a way to see that its me but whatever.-- 17:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) How Chell survived? Considering the fact that there are no oxygen on the Moon and being in the space without a spacesuit should be lethal, I have no idea how Chell could have survived when she was exposed to the Moon's atmosphere. Any opinions/theories? - ZuTheSkunk 21:00, May 11, 2011 (UTC) There reasons for death would be far to long without air. There is really very little reason why chell would have survived that. The only one that makes sense is that valve simply wanted to boot her our via glados. Also videogames tend to ignore reality and portal 2 itself raises tons of age skeptism due to the purposely unknown time. The answer i'd give is that its a video game. Because the moon has no atmosphere thus has no air. -- 23:51, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, for me it's logical to say that Chell survived on the Moon, because of the same reason that she was sucked into there. Bucketloads of atmospheric air is blowing into her face with great speed, enabling her to breathe normalley, and since she wasn't on the Moon for very long, she would be able to survive the low pressure there, partially also thanks to the air coming from the Earth.--Fijure 06:09, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Being instantly killed by exposure to space is a common misconception popularized by movies where someone gets blown out of an airlock. Even if we don't take the constant supply of air through the portal into account, suffocation takes much more time than the amount Chell actually spent there. And vacuum is exactly why she won't freeze up instantly, as vacuum is a terrible heat conductor so hypothermia takes a few minutes. The worst thing that could happen to her in the length of time shown is getting some bruises due to the pressure difference between her body and space rupturing some capillaries in her skin. :Another matter: the article says it's inconsistent that the Earth looks normal which means either the Combine was expelled or the ocean levels were somehow restored. The former is evident from the Episodes while the latter can be ignored. The sea level drop shown in HL2 is "only" a few meters which can't possibly be noticed from low orbit with the naked eye, much less from lunar orbit.--Amitakartok 07:42, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Change in orbit of Moon? In Portal 2, on the ceiling tiles above where the single portal gun is first acquired, Ratman has drawn what appears to be a 15-day lunar cycle, around a single hole in the ceiling where he must have viewed the Moon. Do you think the Combine and other activities on Earth in the long hiatus changed the orbital period of the Moon? --CharlieWhiskey 05:10, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Whelp, atleast one good thing came out of this whole mess. We can now colonize the moon because it now has an atmosphere. Tons of air was sucked off the Earth and put on the moon. Now we just have to wait a few years for the sun to heat it up. Two little portals for man, one giant leap for man kind. lol. 23:18, September 8, 2015 (UTC)